The Flying Fox
by raveman2
Summary: Naruto wakes up one morning after having a long dream. He was a powerful ninja that lived out his dream as a powerful ninja. But now he's back to reality where he's stuck in the orphanage with his good orphan friend Simca. First story made.
1. Unbreakable Friendship

**THE FLYING FOX**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Air Gear.

**Rated M**

Normal speech: "Talking"

_'Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books, tv, radio and talking on the phone.__'_

_Jutsu:"Wind Release: Rasengan!"_

"YELLING!"

**Dark/Angry characters Speaking, A.I, Titles and ****Area location**

**/Flashbacks/**

Go to Youtube to check out the songs it'll be worth it.

**This is my first story so I hope at least some people enjoy this and to all those out there have a Happy New Year!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Unbreakable Friendship**

**

* * *

**

**Valley of the End**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was facing now facing the world's biggest threat that it has come across. The threat was known as Madara Uchiha.

At the moment they are facing each other at the Valley of the End for there last bout. Naruto's current location was on top of the statue of Hashirama head. Wearing his traditional black and orange jump suit as well his red sage's coat with black flames on the bottom of it, while Madara's was on his own. Both of them...panting.

"You're...tough, boy. I'll...give...you...that." Madara said, in-between pants.

"You..haven't...seen...anything...,yet, Madara." replied a bloodied Naruto, the same as Madara.

Madara's chakra is almost out but still had enough compared to Naruto's which he barely had a quarter of it.

"Let's end this now, MADARA!" he shouted as Naruto formed a giant Rasengan.

"I concur, UZAMAKI!" as Madara formed a Black Chidori.

Both sides launched at each other preparing to die to kill the other as they released there battle cry.

_'This better work teme or I'm back to haunt your ass' _he thought as he ran towards his enemy,**"Wind Release: Rasengan!"**

**"CHIDORI!"** Madara shouted as he was about to plow his attack threw his opponent.

But before both attacks collided. Naruto shushined out of the way of a surprise attack.

**"Tsukiyomi!"**

"What was that?" before Madara could do anything his attack was canceled and he slipped into the world of Tsukiyomi.

While looking to his surroundings, _'There's only one other person who knows this technique.'_ Madara was furious to say the least, **"SASUKE!"**

Before his eye's Sasuke Uchiha appeared in his traditional clothing only wearing a head band, "This it Madara you've lost."

"Oh and how is that? I'll just kill you in here and be on my way to capture the Jinchuriki."

Sasuke shook his head "I'll like to see you try. You don't seem to realized that your at a great disadvantage. While we're talking on the inside of your mind. Who do you think is on the outside."

Madara's eye's widened once he realized what they had planned, "You plan is to destroy me in both realm's."

Sasuke smirked at him, "Just like the great Uchiha genious that you. I wondered what is a perfect way to destroy something as a whole and then it hit me. If we we're to attack you from both ends at the same time it. There won't be enough of you left to drift on the wind. " he dropped his grin, "You ready dobe?" he asked out loud.

**On the physical realm**

Naruto on the outside could hear both voices as they entered the world of Tsukiyomi, "Nearly there teme just ten more seconds until this guy is history... again. " he smirked at the pun he made. Somehow he knew Sasuke shook his head at the pun.

At the moment Naruto had 3 other shadow clones adding the three other element to his Wind Rasengan, that being Fire, Water and Earth trying to becareful not to blow himself up. One wrong move and everything will be destroyed by this attack.

"This is for all those who have lost there lives in you're foolish and misguided ambition is finally at an end. So on be half of all those who have died, this ends now." As he finished his sentence the Rasengan began to shine white telling him it was done."Good-bye Madara Uchiha I'll be sure to send you alot of KY for when you meet the devil. Sasuke NOW!"

In his mind Sasuke looks towards Madara the last time and shuts his eyes, "Give my regards to Satan." When Sasuke's opened his eye's we're all black, **"Amaterasu!"** everything in Madara's mind was being burned away by the black flames.

Only a few seconds after Sasuke released his attack it was followed by Naruto's which he let out a mighty roar, **"Uzamaki Namikaze's - Secret Art: White Rasengan!"** after which he through the ball of light rushed to grabbed Sasuke before the shit hits the fan and ran like a bat outta hell.

After he had thrown it, the rotary force of the White Rasengan had started to blow debris everywhere, where many pieces of rock and earth sent flying in different direction, but most of it as well as the water from the waterfall was being absorbed by the attack which had started to make it to grow at a explanatory rate. With the spinning ball of death now coming towards him. Madara could feel on both ends that he couldn't get out this one. Even if he could somehow get out of his mind and jump away his physical body was being held down by the clones Naruto used to form this attack, he knew he couldn't avoid it. As the blast came at him to fast and to wide to even try to avoid it, reason why he was finished. _'Well I never thought I would see the day when someone would out match me, I guess I was wrong. You won Naruto Uzamaki."_ and with that the ball of energy collided with his body making it break apart on a molecular level. After the attack consumed Madara it continued on to destroy everything in it's path, it had struck and consumed both Hashirama's and Madara's statue's while taking out alot of the landscape as it continued on after until it finally exploded sucking everything up in the vicinity like a vacuum. When the attack ended the only things that we're left was the huge hole that was made by the explosion which was now being filled with water from the diverting river.

As soon as the attack ended, so did the bright light that came with it allowing Naruto to observe what had happened.

Naruto was panting heavily after running from the blast radius, 'It's over... Heh...I did it, I had to use over kill to get it done, but I still did it'. Naruto thought as he was over looking his work of art _'Heh, wouldn't Deidara be proud his legacy lived on.'_ he began to walk back to Konoha with an unconscious Uchiha on his shoulder.

While somewhere away from gound zero.

"I smell them!" Kiba shouted.

_'I didn't like that last blast, what ever it was. You better be alright Naruto.' _she thought and then Tsunade shouted. "Good! Let's go!"

"Right!"

**

* * *

**

**Valley of the End - Ground Zero**

When the group got there everyone was filled with a terrible awe, the Valley of the End was nothing more than a barren waste land. The tree's, the waterfall, even the statue of her grandfather and Madara, but...where was Naruto?

"Hey guy's." Everyone turned to see a standing, brutally and bloodied up Naruto there number one unpridictable ninja and on his shoulder was there number one missing ninja, "What's up?"

"Oh Naruto. Thank goodness your alive, and you have Sasuke too." Tsunade sighed in relief

"Yep, can we go I want to go to sleep."

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked concernedly.

"Of course I am? Why do you ask?"

"Because you look like shit dude." Kiba smirked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "I guess I do, but then again that what you get for oblitarating your worse known enemy."

"Well it's all over now so let's head back to the village."

Naruto raised his fist into the air and laughed, "Alright, let's go home!"

**"Naruto."**

He stopped laughing when he heard someone calling him "Huh?"

"What is it Naruto?" Asked the fifth Hokage

"Uh, I'm not sure it was like someone called out to me?" he answered her while thinging of that voice he heard.

"Your probably hearing thin-" Tsunade was cut of when she saw Naruto freeze up.

**"Naruto wake up!"**

"Wha-?" When he heard that he suddenly dropped to his knees and to the ground with Sasuke. _'What? What was that? Did I over under esstimated the full extent of that move and why the hell am I hearing things?' _he thought as he was beginning to pass out.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out

"Wow, hey Naruto?" Kiba called out

"Are you alright?" said Shino

**"Naruto get up!"**

"Naruto answer us." Neji said

Naruto saw a blurry Sakura standing over him calling out to him with a different voice,

**"Naruto it's time to wake up now."** a familiar voice calls out to him but he can't remember.

"Get up my dickless friend." said Sai in his monotone voice.

"NARUTO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND CAN YOU HEAR US?" shouts the lovable charater we know well.

"Naruto it's gonna be alright, do you hear me?" called a concerned Tsunade.

**"Naruto wake up."** the strange Sakura look a like said.

At the moment Naruto was slipping in and out of consciousness only to hear someone telling him to wake. All of a sudden his world went white.

**

* * *

**

"Wake up!" the girl said while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Naruto, Naruto wake up it's lunch time, you have to wake up or you will miss it."

Naruto was still half asleep, "5 more minutes Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-chan?" The girls cheeks puffed up in annoyance, "No, not 5 more minutes, I'm not even giving you 1 minute so get up!" she yelled as she tipped a bucket of cold ice water on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" that woke him up fully and was now glaring at his now remembered friend.

"Good your awake." she smiled deviously at him.

"Simca-chan that was mean and I was having such a great dream too."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed and out the door, "You can dream later, but we have to eat now!"

"Ok ok o-kkkkk, I get it now, but your pulling my arm out of it's socket!" She had roller blades on so he couldn't keep up.

"Suck it up your a man aren't you?"

"Of course I am last time I checked."

She laughed at that, "Then it mustn't be that big then, hahaha."

Naruto growled at her, "S-Shhut up! What would you know miss no boobs." he smirked and then regretted it. If it was one thing she hated, it was the size of her breasts.

A dark presence loomed over her, she glared at him for that and started to pick up the pace.

"Wow hey slow down!" he shouted while now being dragged off the ground.

When they nearly reached the lunch room Simca acted on her plan of revenge on Naruto. She grabbed his arm with both hands and started to swing him around while using her roller blades to excelerate the rotary spin.

"WWHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT AAAAAARRRRREEEE YYYOOOOOUUUU DDDDOOOOOIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" he shouted in a disembodied voice

Simca had a glint in her eye, "This is for the no boobs comment, enjoy it I call this **"The Flying Fishcake!"** and as she said that she let him go flying towards the lunch room screaming.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH-" he would of kept screaming if it wasn't for the fact that he went through the lunch room doors. The startling clash scared all the children eating making them scream with fright.

"What is going on here?" shouted the head master as he came out the adult's lunch area after hearing the children screaming to stumble upon , "WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO THE DOOR!" he now shouted angerly.

All the other kids pointed to pile of human waste which was Naruto making a great impression of a human pretezel.

"Your in for it now you little bastard!" he said as he was about lay into the boy.

"Wait sir, it wasn't his fault."

"Wha?" he turned with a dumb struck look.

"I threw him, it was my fault so please don't punish him." Simca pleaded for her friend's safety. There was no reason for him to be punished when it was her fault, so she protected her friend.

"Well it looks like I'll have to punish you instead?" he now started to walk over to her.

As he was advancing on her he went to back-hand her, but was stopped, "Hey you old bastard where do you think your going. Don't tell me you actually believe her?" He stood up wobbly and he pointed to his friend, "Look at her, with what upper body strength could she send me flying with and besides she's on roller blades. She would of fallen over had she tried to pick me up while on those things." he gave his reasoning.

The head master was shocked at what the boy had told him, then furrowed his eyebrows,

"Fine as your punishment you will leave without eating. That will teach you a lesson."

Naruto gave a mock shocked face, "What? But I can't live without food?"

He glared at him as he smirked, "That's the point."

Naruto then did a 180 as he shrugged his shoulder's, "Ok. I'll see you later Simca-chan." he waved while walking away.

Simca looked at Naruto's back feeling guilty, _'I'm so sorry Naruto.'_

"Now as for you Simca. Sit down and eat. I will think of a punishment for you for lying to me, you understand?"

"I understand." _'Bastard' _and she walked away from the bastard keeper.

As she sat down away from the other children she thought about her friend wondering if he was really alright. She huffed, _'He shouldn't of said that. But I guess I lost my temper with him again. I make it up to him by bringing him some food.' _

As Simca began to eat she started to remember the first time she met her friend and all the time that has gone by since then.

**/Flashback/**

**

* * *

**

Simca stood in the middle of the playground alone. She looked around at all the other kids. She had no desire to play with them. Most of them cried at night, or were crying when they were abandoned here. Yes abandoned, she has been here for her entire life since she was a baby and not once had she cried there was no need too. She was going to be strong, and if these kids couldn't, then she didn't want anything to do with them. That attitude made all the other kids afraid of her.

She never cried, no matter what. Also, when someone tried to talk to her, she would look at them coldly. So, they all just kept their distance. The many keepers tried to make her play with the others. However, she would just stare at them and never say a thing. She knew they were worried about her state of mind, but she didn't care. She made her way to a swing and sat on it and slowly began to swing herself. She was now six years old.

As she swung herself she heard a loud commotion. She quickly looked up. There was a keeper bringing in a small boy. The boy looked furious and was screaming for the man to let him go. All of a sudden the boy punched the keeper in the face breaking his glasses. "I can take care of myself!" he continued. "You old bastard!"

The keeper Ebisu couldn't help bet get a look of surprise about the boy's punching him as blood trickled out of his mouth. Then he furrowed his brows as he brought up a hand and back handed the boy across the face. " Shut your mouth you snot nosed punk!" yelled the keeper. "You are here because you are not old enough to care for yourself! You're parents no longer want you, that's the reason your here!" he continued. The boy slowly turned to the keeper and glared at him.

He then grinned at the keeper who was staring down at the boy with wide eyes. Then he shoved the boy toward the playground. "Get out there, its play time right now so why don't you go try and at least make some friends?" said the keeper as he turned and walked away rubbing his bloody nose in the process.

Simca over heard the boy chuckle and turn towards the playground. He looked around at all the other kids who looked afraid of him. He scoffed. Simca got off the swing and approached him. She had a grin on her face. "Finally, someone with some balls!" she exclaimed as she walked up to him. The boy eyed her strangely from head to toe, "Um, can I help you?"

Simca didn't know why she did it, but this boy seemed different to what the other kids we're like. There was something mysterious about him and she wanted to find what it was so stuck her hand out. "I'm Simca. Wanna be friends!" she said with a grin.

The boy grinned and grabbed her hand "Sure, I'm Naruto!" said the boy. Simca shook his hand.

**/Flashback End/**

**

* * *

**

It's been two years since that fateful day. She was 8 now, Naruto is older by a couple of months, but with the way he acts she seems to be the more mature one. They had kept each other company and we're inseparable. She managed to get him into liking AT's and helped use roller blades, but he sucked at it, to much so he decided to run when they played it. But it didn't make any sense to her, unless he had blades on he wouldn't keep up with her when she had her blades on, but he proved her wrong.

After the year of running he started to pick and started to make progress, after awhile he got exhausted and didn't move for four days. Then just after two years he picked up even more pace than before she knew it he manged to keep with her, the only problem now is that every time he makes a turn he slows down. 'But that's only with normal roller blades if I had real AT's Naruto would be eating my dust!' she thought confidently. As she finished her food she saw the keeper we're no where in site. _'I gotta go now before they come back and notice I'm gone.'_

**Naruto's Bedroom**

Five minutes later, someone came bursting through the door and quietly closed it behind them. Naruto sat up and quickly looked toward the door. "Idiot!" yelled Simca as she stomped towards him. "I can't believe you got in trouble for admitting doing something that wasn't your fault Naruto. What we're you thinking, I had admitted it was my fault yet you still took the blame for it you idiot, why?" she looked upset enough to have glassy eyes.

Naruto looked at her funny, "Because it was my fault to begin with. You wouldn't of done it, if I hadn't of said you weren't flat as a cutting board." he smiles at her as she gives him an intense glare.

You're lucky I consider you my friend! Here…I was able to steal these and sneak them out. No one even saw me leave…" she said as she grinned. She walked up to him and handed him two sandwiches

"Ah! Thanks, Simca-chan!" exclaimed Naruto as he grabbed it from her.

After Naruto finished his first sandwich and turned to Simca. "You're the best Simca-chan!" he exclaimed as he grinned at her.

"Un, I know… I better go before I get caught. See ya!" she exclaimed as she slipped out the door but stopped and without looking back at him. "Oh and Naruto...thank you." she shut the door.

"Heh, I kinda forgot. She always did bring me food after I got into a fight, heh!" exclaimed Naruto as he turned away and began to eat his second sandwich.

**

* * *

**

It had been awhile since lunch so Naruto and Simca decided to watch TV which had stuff concerning AT's, AT Battles and Parts Wars.

"It's time to go outside, everyone that includes you to Naruto." he spat out his name.

"Hai Mizuki-teme…" replied Naruto in a bored tone as he began to pick his ear with his pinky finger.

The man looked furious. "It's Mizuki-sama to you brat, I am the Head Master here. You will show some respect! How many times do I have to lock you up to make you remember that?" he yelled. Mizuki was a fairly young for an old man, maybe 35 with silver shoulder length hair.

"Hmm, what's my count at now?." replied Naruto as he yawned.

Mizuki ground his teeth and turned. "I hate kids, I hate my job." he grumbled as he stomped away.

Naruto smiled "Hey Simca-chan. Let's go out and play as if we have AT's too. "

She shrugs, "Might as well there's nothing better to do here." she said as she push Naruto down on the floor, "Head start!" she began to run ahead of him.

"Hey! You cheated get back here!" he then started to chase after his friend, but not before seeing a couple walking into the Head Master's office. _'Huh, I guess someone is getting taken today, good for them.'_

When he reached outside he saw Simca with her back turned waiting for him.

He then started to run past her"Alright let's begin let's race, NOW!"

"And you call me a cheater!" she smirked as she once again will get the upper hand.

Naruto turned around just to see pink hair rush right past him, which burst out laughing. "Hey now your defiantly cheating I don't have rollarblades, Simca-chan!" he said as he shouted.

They we're running around the area of the playground going through and over the play ground for an hour without having a break neither one wanting to stop, for they did the other would get in front of them. But as usual Simca was beating Naruto by a mile.

"Hey shorts stuff what's the matter?" she called out from the side.

"Dammit your in for it when I catch up to you Simca-chan!"

She cockily turned on her blades while still skating laughing at his misfortune "Hahaha. Yeah, but you have to catch up to me first." As she looked at her friend she was amazed he could even keep up with her at the distance she's going. "Come on Naruto you can do better than that, I know you can so come on and show me what you've got!"

"Damn you!" he glared at her.

"By the way" She smirks at him, " How's the view back there?" she sang.

Naruto's glare turned to a devious smirk, "Truthfully not much to look at." He saw she got a confused face, so he knew his plan was working and pointed to her, "Your still flat as a tack!"

That comment got made her gob-smacked and then she gave a look that would make the shinigami piss himself and gritted her teeth, "That does it!" She turned back around started to pick up the pace, as soon did she do that she saw a pole coming up so she took the chance. She grabbed the pole and swung herself it three times to pick up even more momentum, she let go as she faced the direction Naruto was coming from. Now the way she gliding along her blades made it look like she was flying. With a glint in her eye she saw Naruto coming straight towards her, "Your a dead man Fish Cake!"

Naruto saw this and was thinking that saying what said wasn't such a great idea, "Oh well, pain is pain." he shrugs, but the next thing he would do was going to be worse compared to what he had just said.

As she was coming straight at him he got ready to initiate the rest of his plan, as she came ready to swing at him, Naruto quickly ducked under the hay-maker she laid out for him. When going under her move he quickly whipped his hand around and slapped on her on the ass.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK" she squeaks in pain and shock as she grabs her behind in reaction of it being slapped and in doing so she slipped and landed on her butt which caused her even more pain.

Naruto knew he was only digging his grave even farther into the ground, but for the life of him. He just didn't know when to shut up. " So Simca-" but couldn't finish as she went exorcist on him.

The was a fire in her eyes and it didn't look friendly.

_'Ok there's flames in her eyes. I'm glad it's not black or I would be really screwed.'_ he thought remembering his dream he had earlier.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Simca got back up and started to skate at him. She was a demon reborn on blades and didn't look like nothing will stop her.

_'Ok definitely not the greatest idea, but at least I'm first now.'_ he thought after which he began to run like hell.

"OOOOHHH JUST YOU WAIT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU NARUTO! THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH FOR A DOG TO CHEW OUT AND CRAP OUT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I'LL TURN YOU TO FISH PASTE, FISH CAKE!" She yelled in fury.

She was really catching up and he was now scared, "I'm sorry Simca-chan it was a complement! Would you hold it against me if say you have a nice feel to your butt." he said hoping she would take it as a compliment.

But hope just didn't like him for some reason.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_'Dammit it didn't work, but it works in TV, so why didn't it work here?'_ he looked behind and saw she was right behind him trying to grasp at his back, _'SHIT!'_

From afar the two kids we're being looked upon by three individual's that we're watching them intensely, "As you can see these are your choices to choose from, so please what are your thoughts?" spoke Mizuki.

"Hmm, well I like the boy he has alot of charater, not to mention the girl has alot of spunk." spoke a bearded man who was chuckling at the two kids antics.

"I've always wanted a little girl to have mother and daughter time." replied the bearded man's wife watching the boy jump on to the play equipment to get away from the infuriated pink-haired girl.

"Well then why don't we meet her I'm sure she be pleased to meet you." _'And hopefully take the brat off my hands.'_ So unlocked the door to the outside.

* * *

Naruto jumped on to the pole and then to the play equipment trying to get away from her but as he did he looked over to see the keeper with the same a couple he saw eariler walk onto the playground. "Incoming!" he yelled as he jumped down the side of the play set. The couple looked around until the woman laid eyes on Simca and smiled. She looked over at her partner to say something. The man turned toward Simca and smiled as well. Then he turned to his wife and nodded. The couple made their way to her.

When Naruto saw this his eyes widened, _'Oh no.'_

Naruto furrowed his brows and clenched his teeth as he turned to Simca her anger long since gone. She was staring at the couple wide eyed he then she turned to Naruto. He could see something he had never seen before in her eyes, fear. As the couple reached them Naruto ran and blocked off Simca. "You can't take her!" he yelled as he stared up at them with furrowed brows and bared his teeth.

The couple looked down at him in surprise. The woman looked towards at her husband. Then the man looked at her and nodded. He looked down at Naruto and smiled. "Listen, son. Don't you want her to go to a good home?" he asked in a gentle voice. "Wouldn't you want her to be happy?"

"Of course I do! But can't you see she doesn't want to go! At least not alone! We go together or we don't go at all!" he exclaimed as he continued to hide her. Simca had come up behind him and latched onto his shirt. She looked up at the pair with a defiant glare.

"Boy, Get the hell out of the way, I had a feeling you would cause trouble!" yelled Mizuki. He never addressed Naruto by name. Naruto turned to Mizuki. "Step away from the girl! If these nice people want to adopt her, then they will!" he said as he finally made it to them. Two other keepers were behind him.

"I will not!" replied Naruto in a low threatening voice.

"Naruto, please don't let them take me." whispered Simca next to his ear.

"Don't worry Simca. I'll protect you." he whispered back.

The woman frowned sadly down at them. She knelt down in front of Naruto. "If your worried about her you don't have to be, I promise you she will be loved and happy." she turns to Simca, " She is such a beautiful little girl. Will you please allow her to come live with us and have a better life?" she said.

Naruto turned to her. "But I- " he replied quietly. The woman looked at him with caring eyes which surprised Naruto since no one besides Simca looked at him so kindly as she stared at Naruto. His expression turned hard as he was thinking about what to do.

"That's enough! Take him to his room!" exclaimed Mizuki. Naruto quickly turned to the men and bared his teeth in anger.

"Come on Naruto you know it's for best don't you?" says staff member Iruka. To Naruto he was in second placed on his list of favorite people, after following Simca-chan of course.

"But Iruka she doesn't know these people. They expect to just come in here and buy her as if she's a slab of meat, thinking any orphen would be glad to get out of this hell hole."

While watching the argument the woman turns to Simca who was watching them with a scowl on her face. She walked over to her. "Please don't you want to go to a good home? To have a family to take care of you and love you?" she asked her.

Simca frowned at the woman while thinking. "I won't go! Not without him! He is the only family I have! If you make me go, I will be the worst kid ever! I will run away! I will find him again! I will not go!" she yelled as she backed away from them still clinging to Naruto's shirt.

The woman furrowed her brows in sadness, "It's not that we don't want to take you both. We saw how close you two are as you played, but we simply don't enough money to pay for the life style to support two children. If we did then there wouldn't be a problem of adopting you both, but I'm afraid we just don't." she sadly admitted.

Naruto looked on in shock at what he had just heard. Someone would be willing to adopt them to keep them from being split apart. These people looked on with sincerity wanting to make someone happy and that person was Simca. She had been here longer than he had if there was anyone that deserved happiness it would be her. It then Naruto decided-

"Then I guess I won't go with you." she said defiantly, as if saying that was that.

The women looked to her husband. The man frowned and sighed. "I guess we will find another, dear." he said as they both turned away.

"Wait!" they turn to see Naruto with a determined look on his face, "Please...just wait."

"Naruto?"

He slowly turns around to his friend with the same determination, "Simca-chan. Can we go talk somewhere for a bit?"

She looked confused at him, "Why? What is there to talk about?"

"Please, Simca." that shocked her for all the time she has known him, he had always called her with a _-chan._ So she knew he was being serious.

"O-ok." she stuttered and she walked with him away from the grown ups to a secluded area. "Ok where free to talk without them hearing. Now what did you want to talk about Naruto?"

Naruto didn't answer her, he was silent. As if he was giving something some serious thought.

"Simca-chan... I think you should go."

To say Simca was shocked would be an understatement, "Wha-?"

He turned to her with glistening azure eyes, "Simca-chan how many people have come here wanting to adopt kids?"

"What does that have to-" he cut her off

"Just answer the damn question already! How many?" he shouted with burning eyes.

She took a step back, "To many to count?"

"Exactly. Now tell me how many of them would take two kids just so they would be together?"

Simca looked down, "None."

"That's right, none. But these people we're actually willing to take us both in." Naruto looked away, "You know there won't be another one like this one." he turned to her with his eyes closed, "So don't look a gift horse in the mouth and just grab it with both hands, hold it tightly and never let it go."

Simca understood what he was telling her, but still found it hard to believe

"But... what about you? I can't just leave you?"

He smiled sadly at her, "I'll be fine. I can take what this place can dish out and as for the leaving me. Yes you can, being orphans as we are have trust issues, scared of letting anyone into our heart's just so it be broken again. Simca-chan those are some nice people out there, will you for me give them a chance to make you happy." Naruto eyes shone with unshed tears.

He wasn't going to let them fall though he had to be strong for Simca. But Naruto was now looking at his friend in awe.

Simca had made it a point in her life never to cry no matter what. She didn't grow up as a normal girl, she didn't know how to act properly around others because she never had a family to teach her how too.

For her entire life being in the orphanage she had mentally made a wall that was built upon her loneliness, sadness and hatred and it became even sturdier with each passing year, but after meeting Naruto and becoming close with him she wasn't as lonely anymore. It was because of him the foundation of that wall she constructed started to slowly break apart.

She understood all of what he was really doing for her, he was cutting there bonds of companionship they had forged last two years so it would be easier to set her free.

She had never cried because there was no reason too, until now.

***Drip, Drip, Drip***

Naruto while still being strong walked over to her. Stood in-front of her and slowly wrapped his hands around her, "I want you to be strong Simca-chan. I want you to live a life that was meant for you. Never waste it-." he turned his head to the side after feeling her start to shake and slowly smiled, "This isn't the end you know. No matter how many years pass, no matter what happens our friendship will last for eternity."

Then it finally happened after years of being constructed her wall finally caved in letting a resoiur to pour out and so for the first time in her life Simca's tears started to rain.

**

* * *

**

Please play: Ameageri by savage genius._

**

* * *

**

All the orphan's we're up against the wire fence so they could see what was going on outside in the parking lot. Where they could see the head master, Iruka, the couple, Simca and finally Naruto standing at the front gate.

"As of now Simca is under your care Mr and Mrs Sarutobi. Take good care of her." Mizuki said

Mrs Sarutobi nodded and bowed, "Thank you very much for all your help." While Mizuki accepted it.

"Actually it was all thanks Naruto who made this possible right?" he stared at the head keeper who was now glaring at him.

Naruto tuted, "I didn't do it for anyone's other benefit. I did it for Simca-chan." He looked nonchalant about the situation. "She's the only one here that deserves any kind of happiness." he continued.

Mr Sarutobi looked at the young man that convinced his friend to go with them. He and his wife we're grateful to the lad and only wish he could go with them.

The man put his hand on Naruto's head and rubbed it, "You've got a big heart son. I'm just sorry we can't take you with us."

"It's ok, just... take care of her will ya? She means alot to me." he said while looking away.

Simca's new father looked upon him with a gentle smile, "You don't need to worry, you've taking really good care of her haven't you."

"It's just been us... up until now." he looked away.

When he was looking at Naruto he let out a "Hmm" before going through wallet for something, "Ah here we go." he handed Naruto a card, " Here's my card. When you get a chance when your older look us up. I'm pretty sure Simca will appreciate it."

_'Mr Asuma Sarutobi, huh.'_ Naruto nodded to him, "Alright I'll do that. Good-bye sir."

Seeing the man nod and left with his wife and new daughter enter the car.

Simca turned to see Naruto smiling and waving at her. She looked back at her new parents. "Um can you just wait a little bit, I forgot to do something important. Can I quickly go do it?" Simca looked at her new parents as they nodded to her. She ran out and not after 5 minutes she came back with a different look about her.

"Are you ready to go home sweet heart?" Mr Sarutobi asked getting the car ready.

She nodded shyly, "Yes sir."

"Please Simca when you are good and ready please call me dad?" he asks hopefully.

"-And me your mother?" she always hoped of having a child and to call her mother.

"Ok, dad." after saying something so foriegn to her, it somehow felt right. " Mother."

He gave a big smile and then turned to his wife who was also smiling and crying with happiness too.

As Simca was about to turn around to see Naruto, but she stopped. She felt that she shouldn't turn around for some reason or another, so she kept still waiting to be taking to her new home by new family.

A home and family that Naruto helped her achieve,_ 'Thank you Naruto I will always remember everything that you have done for me and sacrificed. We will meet again... my fish cake." _she thought smiling about her very first friend, knowing full well her tears we're slowly rolling down her cheek.

Back with Naruto he and Iruka we're still outside watching the car getting further away.

"You've made me proud Naruto. Putting aside something up like friendship for the sake of someone else is a differcult thing to do... But you did that because you we're a true friend to Simca." Iruka smiles down to him.

Naruto didn't reply to Iruka he was merely looking towards the car with his bangs coving his eyes, _'We will meet again Simca-chan and when we do. We will have ourselves a really awesome AT battle.' _While watching as the car was getting farther and farther into the horizon he finally felt a tear roll down._'Good-bye for now and good luck.'_ The Sarutobi's car disappeared.

Naruto sighed, "Let's go Iruka." He turns and walks past Iruka, who had followed behind him back into the orphanage.

**

* * *

**

**(A.N. Just thought I'll say it before anyone else does. Yes I know there are mis-spellings, I know there are, but for the time being I'm doing my stories on Wordpad.)**

**So how did you like it? I know it might not of been a believable start, but it was suppose to be a dream Naruto dreamt up. Has anyone thought of that yet? I'm not sure if I've something like that yet.**

**So review and I will consume and only then will my fiction get even better.**

**PS. Next chapter is going to have alot of vulgarity, but then again that's where all the great stuff comes from. So until then.**


	2. For So Long, To Come So Far! Part 1

**THE FLYING FOX**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Air Gear. I DO own the OCs, the story and the idea of the story itself!

**Rated M**

Normal speech: "Talking"

_'Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books, tv, radio and talking on the phone.__'_

"YELLING!"

**Dark/Angry characters Speaking, Titles, ****Area location **

"Attack Moves."

**/Flashbacks/**

**(Dreamscape) **

Go to Youtube to check out the songs.

**First part for second chapter's up and it's the longest one yet so I had to split it into two segments****. Just to let you all know I go at my pace when writing. So it will either be fast when I'm motivated or slow when I'm not. For most part I have a crappy Internet connection so that slowed me down and I haven't been really motivated with this so I'm gonna get the manga, cause I'm just winging it here. Now there's lot's of swearing and hig****h rated themes so if you don't like that shit don't don't read it. Also criticism is welcome only if it's constructive, to say I have made mistakes or that****. But I will simply ignore all flaming if it doesn't help the i****mprovement of the story. So enough of that, let's get on with it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: For So Long, To Come So Far! Part 1**

**

* * *

**

_Simca turned to see Naruto smiling and waving at her. She looked back at her new parents. "Um can you just wait a little bit, I forgot to do something important. Can I quickly go do it?" Simca looked at her new parents as they nodded to her. She ran out and not after 5 minutes she came back with a different look about her._

_"Are you ready to go home sweet heart?" Mr Sarutobi asked getting the car ready._

_She nodded shyly, "Yes sir."_

_"Please Simca when you are good and ready please call me Dad?" he asks hopefully._

_"-And me your mother?" she always hoped of having a child and to call her Mother._

_"Ok, Dad." after saying something so foreign to her, it somehow felt right. " Mother."_

_He gave a big smile and then turned to his wife who was also smiling and crying with happiness too._

_As Simca was about to turn around to see Naruto, but she stopped. She felt that she shouldn't turn around for some reason or another, so she kept still waiting to be taking to her new home by new family._

_A home and family that Naruto helped her achieve, 'Thank you Naruto I will always remember everything that you have done for me and sacrificed. We will meet again... my fish cake." she thought smiling about her very first friend, knowing full well her tears we're slowly rolling down her cheek._

_Back with Naruto he and Iruka we're still outside watching the car getting further away._

_"You've made me proud Naruto. Putting aside something up like friendship for the sake of someone else is a differcult thing to do... But you did that because you we're a true friend to Simca." Iruka smiles down to him._

_Naruto didn't reply to Iruka he was merely looking towards the car with his bangs coving his eyes, 'We will meet again Simca-chan and when we do. We will have ourselves a really awesome AT battle.' While watching as the car was getting farther and farther into the horizon he finally felt a tear roll down.'Good-bye for now and good luck.' The Sarutobi's car disappeared._

_Naruto sighed, "Let's go Iruka." He turns and walks past Iruka, who had followed behind him back into the orphanage.

* * *

_

**9 Years Later**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

BE-BANG!

One under the covers stirs murmuring stupid fucking alarm clock. He raised up and got of the bed, "God damn clock and after I finally got to sleep too. " he slurs. He turns his head to the side to see the other occupant that was in the bed with him and nudges her, "Hey get up. Get up your alarm went off." the women turned over to ignore the request.

"Get up before I'm forced to flip the mattress... ok in 3. 2. 1!" as he bends down he grabs the side of the mattress.

She moans in pain "Uhh, leave me alone. It feels like my head has been skull fucked by a jack hammer.' She grabbed her head in pain.

He grinned at that, "Well you aren't to far off on that one." He could now hear her murmur a 'My ass is sore too' coming from the sexually exhausted women, so he knew he was getting through to her.

He rubbed his eye to get the sleep out of them, "Oh by the way your alarm, mysteriously broke... again."

She started to move slowly raising off the bed to expose her chest to him reminding him of some great memories of there sexcapades together, man we're they ever drunk.

Her head slowly turned a squinted eye at him, "Your an ass. I thought I told to stop doing that. It's getting rather annoying and expensive every time I have to go buy a new one. " she smacked her lips together, " Your paying for a new one Naruto."

Naruto smirked at his naked partner, "What? I told you last time alarm clocks and me don't mixed well, hence the piece of shit that's in pieces lying over there." he said as he pointed towards the busted appliance, "Besides Anko wasn't last night a decent way to pay you off?" he says while getting out of the bed.

"Hmm, I'm feeling unconvinced. " She said while slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings.

"Pfft, that's because of all the alcohol you had. It numbed your senses to the point you couldn't feel most of the things I was doing to you." He put his boxes on while Anko pouted wanting to look at the kings staff awhile longer.

"How about another round, as a good-bye fuck?" she pleaded.

He shook his head, "Thanks, but no thanks right now my hips need some recovery time and my doctor said that to much snuu snuu (1) is bad for the body."

"Yeah, right after she fucked you too?" she asked in response.

"It was a nurse actualy not the doctor, but that's beside the point. Even though you and I are both over sexed individuals we do need our rest." he gave a perverse grin to a normal smile, "Now you have work and I need to get going."

"Fine." she whined in compliance, "Might as well get up, since I won't be able to wake with no alarm." When she sat up on the bed, she sucked air through her teeth as she winced, "Damn I can't sit properly."

Naruto had put his black tank top on, "Well it's your own god damn fault. As I said you we're so numb you just wouldn't go down, so I had to bang you hard enough to make you fall unconscious and considering from your alcohol consumption, that was not an easier task mind you."

She pouted sweetly or at least try to but was failing cause of her hang over, "You can't blame me can you. It's been awhile since we last went at it. I was only showing you how much I missed you." she said while squeezing her breasts together making them look even bigger.

He playfully glared at her, "If the way you violently fucked me last night was a way to say you've missed me, then I would hate to think what you would do if you ever had a family reunion?" he raised an eyebrow.

She gave him a wily smile at his comment, "Would you like me to tell you?"

He turned away from her as he grabbed the remote to turn the TV on, "Let's not and say we did shall we. We'll save that talk for another time when I actually don't feel prone to chuck on your carpet." he said not particularly wanting to be disturbed at the moment.

When he turned the TV on he did so at the right moment, _"We bring a special news update on the hot AT topic that we all know you will enjoy and fear, ready for it? Well here it is, we have found out from our sources that_ _The __Walking Maelstrom has hit Japan just after his latest AT Tournament Battle where he single handedly defeated Ireland's National team. Team Monkey Fist which had over 500 member's. That's only half to __Team Behemoth who have over 1000 members and not one could defeat_ _The __Walking Maelstrom __who had challenged the teams leader Iron Fist, R__ōshi__. This was his latest win after also defeating Alaska's national team and having fought against The Master Boiler_, _Han and his Steam Road the previous year. _

_So the questions now are: What will The __Walking Maelstrom __do now?, Why is he in Japan?, Who will be the next national team he goes up against and when he does will they crumble beneath him like the rest? Well that all the news I have at the moment, so stay alert for the next broadcast update for the latest AT current news, for it could very well be about your fan and mine __The __Walking Maelstrom__." _The TV was switched off.

Naruto sighed in boredom, " Nothing Interesting, as usual." he gets up to grab a drink from the kitchen.

"That guy must be quite a lay if he has enough stamina to take down that team. I wonder what it be like to have a round with him?" she spoke aloud.

"Pfft you would like to know that wouldn't you." he chuckled.

As she sees him enter the kitchen he shouted out to her, "Hey do want anything, I don't see any coffee anywhere. All I see is some old expired noodles, beer, sake and a carton of milk which doesn't smell or even looks like milk anymore." She could hearing sniffing sounds from the next room, " Wow, that does not smell like milk, it's rancid."

"I haven't been shopping for awhile now, I've mostly been going to out to eat and staying at guys places." she bends over to put her pants on, which in turn made her wince in pain again.

"Anko don't you at least have some-? Ah here we are frozen bread. I'll just stick two pieces in for us." he told her as he put the frozen pieces in the toaster.

After awhile a ding came telling him the bread was done, " You know you really need to clean this dump up, or at least make it look inhabitable."

After she finishes dressing herself in her denim jean shorts along with a dark green tank top she enters the kitchen, "What do I look like, I freaking house wive? I don't do that sort of shit. I get my boy toys do that for me after extracting they pay from them accordingly of course." She said with a sly grin.

When Naruto heard that a thought came to mind, his eyes bulged, "Anko please tell me... you don't drink from the carton after extracting the pays from those guys?" he asked hopefully

Anko puts hands behind her back and tilts her head to the side to give an innocent look, "Do you really want to know?"

He gave a dry heave, "Ugh, all of a sudden I don't feel as hungry as I was before. Here, you have both." he says as he pushed his toast to her.

"Thanks."Anko smirked she took the hot pieces of bread and started to butter it, "Don't mind if I do."

They sat in silence while she was eating until Anko asked him about something.

"So tell me, what's your progress with the queen bee, hmm?" he asks while taking another bite.

Naruto said nothing while having his head in his palm, with his eyes closed.

"Still being a chicken shit I see."

He sent a glare to her, "It's not as easy as it looks you know. Besides she has a perfectly good life here without me."

"How can you know that if you haven't even talked to her?"

"I have my eyes of my own you know. I can see the look she's has when she's with her friends or even guys at times and I see she's happy."

"Hmm, maybe, but then again you'll never know until you ask?"

"Oh yeah right I can see how well that will go down, alot of crashing and burning comes to mind. No it's for the best if I just remain her shadow. Besides I hear she's with Spit-Fire now days." he grudgingly said.

"That's not what I've heard." she says and smile in a musical way.

"What was that?" he looked up at her.

Anko shook her head, "Oh nothing, but really Uzamaki I wonder when you'll grow a spine and just talk to her."

"Anko you know when we're alone you can call me by my name it's only around others."

Anko frowned for the first time of the day, "And that's another thing, don't become a recluse Naruto, your to good for that you need to be more trusting with giving out your real name. It would also help if you let out emotions once in awhile and not a total ." she said seriously.

Naruto understood what his friend was saying, but for his situation, "Thanks for the advice Anko, but theres really no point in doing that. So, I have one real eye and the full head of black hair, big deal. What is the there point of whining over something that can't be change." At that point he thought it would be a great time to leave before she starts up again, he puts his orange bandanna on so it covers his entire head, "Ok I gotta get out of here now and report into HQ of Battery & Torture, before they send send out the search party for my dead body. Also having to hear another lecture out of you about how to get a women." He sits down to strap his AT's on. "Even though you are an expert in doing that."

She shrugs and smirks at him,"You know what they say, when in Rome."

He shook his head at his bed partners humor and turns to leave, but when he got to the door he turned to her, "Well Anko like always it's been a pleasure, I'll drop by by the shop to get my AT's looked at again and tell that lazy partner of yours that I say hi." He saw she had nodded in understanding and smirk knowing how much Naruto liked to annoy her partner.

* * *

On top of the 20 ft story apartment building's roof was Naruto standing on the side of the building's edge.

He took a breath in of the morning air, "Ah nothing like a good dose of petrol fumes and waffles to start the day off." he looked at his watch to see the time, "Oh I got to hurry before I'm late." And with that Naruto sky dived off the edge only to come into contacted with the pole stuck to the side of the building making it bend from his weight, using it as a catapult to reach the next roof building, riding rail to rail in order to reach his next destination.

* * *

Earlier in that morning someone else was about to get up.

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep **

**Be-Click**

A hand was revealed itself from under the covers to turn the cursed alarm off.

"Mmmm, I hate mornings."

The one under the covers stirs as she slowly raised up and got of the bed letting her feet dangle abit.

"I got exams today so I better get ready." as she got up out of bed she grabbed her robe off the floor to put it on and headed for the bathroom.

As she got to the bathroom door she found out that it was locked, "Oh not this again." and begins to bang on the bathroom's door, "Get out Satoshi I need to use the shower."

"Muuuuuum, Satoshi's taking to long in the bathroom again and I need to get ready!" Simca called.

"Just give him five more minutes dear and if he doesn't come out then, I'll get him out." replied her mother in the kitchen.

_'But I need a shower now. Ugh, damn little brother's.'_

So after the designated time, the bathroom door opened and her brother walked out, but not after giving his sister a raspberry and then running off.

"Little brothers." she scoffed as she entered to have her shower.

After her 10 minute wash Simca was in her room drying her wet hair with a towel.

After dressing herself in her school attire she began to search for the last thing she needed before heading off and then she saw it. A chain coming out from under her pillow.

She lifted the pillow to grab the chain, showing a locket at the end.

"Nine years, Nine years and still no sign of him." She sighed with a heavy heart as she looks at her locket and opens it up to show a lock of Blonde hair nestled inside. Remembering the last day she had with her best friend.

* * *

**/Flashback/**

Once in the car Simca turned to see Naruto smiling and waving at her. She looked back at her new parents. "Um, can you just wait a little bit. I forgot to do something important. Can I quickly go do it?" Simca looked at her new parents as they nodded to her. After getting their approval Simca left the car.

Naruto who Simca ran passed had a perplexed look about him, wondering what she was doing?

After running into the orphanage she came right back out holding a pair of scissors in hand, "Naruto!"

"Simca-chan what are you doing?"

As she came up close to him Simca grabbed a hold one of her bangs and proceeded to cut off shocking him in the process, " remember me by, and so no matter where you are I'll always be right by your side." Simca held out her hand to Naruto so she could give him a keepsake of her.

Naruto reached out to receive the memento, but then then took the scissors from her to do the same thing " Here, just so you can remember me as well."

He gave a sigh as he clutched the memento tightly in his hand, "Well this is it. Take care of yourself okay, Blossom?"

"Of course I will, who do you think I am... you?" she blushed at her nickname and gave him a playful grin.

He gave a mocked laugh "Oh haha very funny."

She hugged him for the last time and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, before slowly parting ways. As he watched her leave for the final time, this time as she never looked back after entering the car.

**/Flashback End/

* * *

**

"Simca! What are you doing? Your going to be late for class!"

Simca snaps out of her daydream and looks at her watch, "Oh crap. I gotta leave now."

When Simca shut her bedroom door she hurried to the kitchen, but stopped at her fathers study. "Hmm, I better say hello to father before I go."

As she opened and entered Asuma Sarutobi's empty office she walked over so she could kneel infront of the shrine that had been displayed in there. She then proceeded to light a incense stick before placing it into a jar. She clapped her hands together before giving a silent prayer.

After awhile she looked at the picture of her late father Asuma Sarutobi she couldn't help, but talk to him as if he was still among them, "Well dad it's nearly that time of the year again. The time when I came into your lives 9 years ago. We're going out to celebrate I, ah... wish you we're here. Everyone misses you greatly, mom puts on a brave face when something special comes up. So soon it's going to be my birthday and I'll be having some of my friends over for a party I'll be eighteen and Mum said I can invite alot of people over, but I will have to clean up afterwards. As for Satoshi, he's six now and let me tell you he has mom wrapped around his little finger I swear Dad. Mother let's him get away with anything... well maybe not exactly anything. The time he put green color dye in my shampoo bottle got him grounded for a month, but other than that he asks questions about you. Since he doesn't know as much as I do, so I've told him about you as much as I could, but I still. I wish I could of learned more about you as well." Simca would've gone on talking had it not been for her mother calling her.

"Simca!" shouted her widower of a mother.

"Oh right! I'm coming!"

As she got off her knees and went the door she turned on last time.

"Well I guess I'll see you later, Bye dad." after speaking in a low voice she shut the door the room to head down to the kitchen.

When she she entered the kitchen she was greeted by the smiling face of her mother holding out a lunch bag.

"Morning dear. He's your lunch now remember not to be late."

'It's not like I'm ever late anyway.' Simca nod and excepts the bag, "Thanks and I won't.. you we're watching the news?

"Oh I was, but then this came on there saying that The Walking Maelstrom is here in Japan. That sure is something don't you think?"

Simca absently ignored what her mother was saying since she could care less for the masked rider, "He's not all that great Mum." _'Although his skills are to be feared.'_

"Yes dear. Now I might be a little late in picking Satoshi up. Do you think you can pick him up after class."

Simca mentally sighed, but nodded to her mother in compliance.

"Well I gotta go, bye Mother." and she left with a wave.

* * *

After giving her mother kiss on the cheek good-bye Simca raced down the street to get to school in her AT's since it's faster that way.

While three quarters way to go Simca saw a familiar person walking up ahead of her.

She smiled, "Hey Miki! Morning."

Miki Hisano turned to see her BFF coming to her side as she kept walking towards school and returned the smile with an even bigger smile, "Oh hey Simy! Ready for the exams?"

Miki was the very first friend I made after Naruto when coming to this town. She has long black-hair and wore them in two pigtails on both sides of her head, she also has brown eyes. We met at a turnpipe park where you could skate and blade along different courses, it was the first park I've actually been too and it was fun. They both enjoy roller-blading it's how they became friends, well I was more into Air Treks when Miki was more interested in doing normal rollerblading. When we became better friends she introduce me to her other friends which became my friend afterwards. Now Miki, Rui, Aiko, Telletha and me go to the same high school which we we're now having our mid-term exams.

"Yep and I'm gonna ace them too. That way I can have the party at my house." Simca confidently stated.

"Oh yeaaah, that was the condition from your Mum wasn't, huh?" Miki replied, "Well that wasn't much of a bet, since your a straight A student."

"Yep and I can't wait. So any plans later?"

Miki gave an unusual smile, "Actually how about we get the others and head to _Cafe La Day_ after today's exams?"

Simca gave her friend a questioning look, "That's fine with me, but I hafta pick my little brother up so I probably couldn't stay long. Why is there a reason?"

"Hehehe well I thought we might get together and help calm Aiko down. After the last guy she's been with well let's just say from what I've heard it sounds like she needs to vent."

Simca nodded in understandably, "That's okay with me, but I wonder what happened?"

Miki shrugs, "Me too, but I guess we'll find out later. " she turns to see they had arrived in front of the school, "Come on we're here."

"Ok." Simca complied as she followed after Miki through the doors, but couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

After Simca and Miki entered the school, there was someone who in fact had been watching them from the opposite building of the school.

"Well it seems she's doing just fine, along with that friend of hers, that's good at least." Naruto stretched out his arms as he let out a yawn, "I guess I'll just go pay the old man a visit now."

* * *

**At the Institute for AT Business & Development.**

"Look I told you I need to see the old man quick, and staying here anymore will make my ass falls asleep."

"And I told you that the chief is in a important meeting right now so you will have to wait here until then."

Naruto gave her a deadpanned look, "Tell me how can he start the meeting when it's supposed to start when _I'm_ supposed to be in it?"

"Maybe you can ask him after his meeting." she plainly replies as she adjusted her glasses.

_'Oh how I would so love to adjust your glasses with my fist you smug bitch.'_ He begins to walk away from her. "You know you could of made this alot easy on yourself, but what is done is done." he exits through the revolving doors, but not before pulling the pin that kept all four them all in place.

***CRASH!***

"Oh my god! Is anyone hurt? How we're the doors able to collide together?"

_'Hehehe. I told her. It would of been alot easy to just let me through, but no. Now she has to actually work for a change.' _

As the vengeful AT rider heads around the side of the building complex, standing exactly above where there would be a window to climb into in the Chairpersons office.

He stood tall until he reversed the position of his AT's so one is back to front, "Alright time to give the old man a house call." with that he's AT's began to glow.

On the top floor the company leader was on a call from the Medical Department for serious cases in AT incident's.

"So what is his current prognosis, Doctor?"

"He's certainly had it rough fighting the brat and all that's for sure and has come back alive after the beating he took. Speaking of which, where is the little foul-mouthed bastard?"

"Who do you think your calling foul-mouth you tit knee slapping old biddy? You should really act more your age." spoke Naruto he entered through the window.

**"YOU SONVA-, OHH JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL PISS OUT BLOOD AND SHIT OUT YOUR MOUTH YO-"** Even though Naruto had a big shit-eating grin, it only got bigger as he pressed the ended call button.

***Click***

"I love when I do that." Naruto turned his attention to the highly amused director of the company with a smile of his own, "Hey old man... what's up?"

"You know Naruto that will have to go in for a check up sooner or later right?" he got shrug in response, "Well it has been quiet without you here Naruto-kun it's good to see your alive and still in one piece after your abducting by your female mechanic Anko."

Naruto gave him a shocked look, "Wait a minute how did you know I was there?" he asked, but then thought of something, "You know what never mind I think I know, how you know, but that isn't important I'm here to brief you about the shit the went down on the mission.

The chairperson nodded in response, "Indeed, now what do have for me Naruto?" he then poured the young man a glass of water.

The mission briefing with his employer took an hour and a half, so after it was finished thought it was time for a different topic, "So since you've been back has anything else been going, with you I mean and you may leave out your rendezvous with your mechanic or not if that's what you want." he gave a humorous chuckle.

Naruto shook his head at the old timer's perverse sense of humor, "Trust me old man unless you want to die from severe hemorrhaging in your brain you wouldn't want to know."

"Hmhmhm, Naruto-kun when you get to my age you have to take in what you get in life." he stated in his sagely manner, but then his grin turned serious, " All seriousness aside Naruto-kun, _how are you?_"

Naruto too dropped his smile and sighed, "Old man I already got the third degree from Anko this morning, so I really don't need to hear it from you as well."

The old man sighed in sadness, "You know I don't think she'll think any less on you if she saw the way you are now."

Naruto frowned, "Well that's a matter of opinion isn't it, I mean you don't truly know what would happen if she ever saw me."

"Who knows? Maybe she would jump you the first chance she got?"

"That's your granddaughter your talking about you know?" he stated heatedly.

"Yes and as being my granddaughter her happiness means the world to me." he countered with a same level if not hotter.

"Then as your granddaughter, do you really believe she would be better off with me and not someone else. I mean... look at me." as he ran his hand down his form.

The old man had take out his pipe and stuffed it with his favorite strawberry tobacco. Once he had lit it up, he took a deep puff and let the smoke come from his nostrils. His eyes gazed upon the young man and reminisced of how he had come to know him.

* * *

** /Flashback/**

"Sir we're ready to apprehend the leading scientist Orochimaru for illegal experimentation, when the word is given." a voice came a radio head piece.

"Alright move in on my mar-" at that moment a powerful tremor rocked the building as the lights began to flicker.

"What in the wor-" but before he could finish his sentence a massive explosion came from the said labs. "Dear lord, what has happened? " he flipped the ear peace on, "Move in now, I repeat move in now take them in by surprise." he then proceeded with others to the designated location of the experimenting labs hoping nothing bad has happened. But when he arrives bad isn't a word, for what he would describe the horrors that had happened in those labs. If anything, he would call it a travesty.

**Experimentation Lab #9 **

The old man Sarutobi chairperson for the **IATBD** (2) could not believe his eyes as he witnessed the corpses of scientists in the room of #9 all in dead or we're on the stage of dying. They we're scientists sitting at the computers desk some we're dead, some we're barely alive. It was to believe the computer screens exploded, shooting out pieces of glass from the computer screen. Some others lay on the ground withering in pain, from what is hard to say, but there. But one young scientist who was identified was in a cage locked up. He looked well malnourished, as well as freighted at what had happened. "By Gods giving grace."

When the cage was opened Hiruzen went in and crouched down infront of the young scientist, "Professor Kabuto. What in the world has happened here? Why are you here?"

The glasses wearing prof, while heavily breathing couldn't give a definite or decent claim to what had happened due to the fact he was in shock. So the extraction teams took him to the medical labs a couple floors nearest hospital for immediate treatment or he would surely die. But before he was taken he was pointing at the operation table and saying something he could understand, 'Save him, please.'

Old Sarutobi walked over and stood infront of the young boy who had been experimented on. Looking over at what had been done mostly his eye.

"Oh my boy, what have they done to you." he lowerd his solemnly.

"Sir, we found information that might help us find out who and where this child has come from as well as tell us who he is." he gives the file documents to his chief.

As Sarutobi looked over the file he couldn't help, but glare infuriating at what he was reading. He gave the same glare over to his men to show he meant business, "I want you to obtain Dr Senju and bring her here on the double. I need her to look over this child as fast as you can run, now move it!

As his glare left when the officer left he turned with a soften gaze to the boy who was still on the operating table. Sarutobi put his hand on the boy's hand to comfort him.

"Just hang on. Help is on the way."

**/Flashback End/ **

* * *

_'And even after all that, he has managed to regain his emotions. He only changed when I- "_

"Hey old man! Wake up!" Sarutobi was brought out of daydream by Naruto's shouting.

He sighed, "Geez old man don't die on me just yet. You still need to answer my question. Well?" Naruto crossed his arms waiting impatiently for the answer.

As he continued to stare at Naruto, a grandfatherly smile graced on his lips, "Yes my boy, I believe she would be better off with you in the long run of things than someone else that barely knows her. To be perfectly honest Naruto-kun, I can think of no-one other than you to be the one that would give my Simca the love and adoration she deserves."

Naruto looked at his chief with a incredibly look, before shaking his head, "Whatever. I'm done with my report so I'm heading out."

Sarutobi nods understanding realizing he had pushed to hard, "No Naruto-kun there's nothing else, so for the time being you'll be on leave until we can find the next one. But what are you going to do for the rest of the day Naruto-kun?"

He raised a hand as he was walking to leave, "I'm gonna check in with that perverted old bastard you call a student, because right now I'm really in the mood to fuck something totally up. I'll see ya later old man."

As he reached the door from the distance Naruto heard stomping coming from outside the door, getting closer every second, _'Oh damn I forgot about her.'_ "On second thought I'll go my usual route." and made a dash to the side of the room.

***BA****NG!***

***BANG!***

**"AHHHHHHHHHH"** a scream came from the other side of the door

***BANG! CRACK!***

**"WHERE IS HE!"**

"Ah Tsunade so nice to see you. You know now that I think about it, that door was unlocked." he thought aloud. She turned to look at him and ask a silent question, promising pain if not answered correctly. So the director pointed to the opened air vent to the side of the room.

She ran over to the vent and screamed, **"NARUTO!"

* * *

**

**Part 1 for Second chapter End. **

_

* * *

_

(1) "Snuu Snuu" is a reference from Futurama.

(2) IATBD is the short saying for the Institute for AT Business & Development

**So how was it. ****Alot of holes we're left unanswered such as why he has the name Uzamaki. That will be answered later on in the story. Now In this story I am adding some Naruto characters from that universe into the Air Gear one. Only the ones I find suitable such as: **

**- Kakashi? Not sure maybe not. **

**- Anko? I find her hilarious so she was a must. **

**- Female Gaara? Hell Yeah! (But not too sure on the name.)**

**- Sakura? That's a hell no.**

**Now by the way he talks you tell him and Agito are going to be the best of friends. There's alot of swearing I know, but remember that Naruto wasn't raised in a well made environment, he more or less got the short end of the stick in life so he grew up differently which you partly saw him being a man-whore which you are going to be seeing more of, I've made into a harem of sorts, but Simca is the main girl in Naruto's life. If you don't like the way I've done it, make your own or don't read it. **

**Not sure which story will be posted my original thought was write a chapter after each one, but with the Internet stopping me I've lost my steam for writing. I'm not sure which one will show up so I guess it will be a surprise, but I've definitely hit a brick wall with this one. I don't know maybe getting some reviews will stoke my fire again. Now I may be slow in putting them up so don't think for a second I'm abandoning anything. I still have the ideas it's just taking its time to come out. **

**So until then.**


	3. For So Long, To Come So Far! Part 2

**THE FLYING FOX**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Air Gear. I DO own the OCs, the story and the idea of the story itself!

**Rated M**

Normal speech: "Talking"

_'Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books, tv, radio and talking on the phone.__'_

"YELLING!"

**Dark/Angry characters Speaking, Titles, ****Area location **

"Attack Moves."

**/Flashbacks/**

**(Dreamscape) **

Go to Youtube to check out the songs.

**Hello and welcome to the second part of The Flying Fox. First off I would like to apologize for the long delay in uploading this, but it's been a struggle to think on anything lately. I have a blood iron disorder which entails fatigue and lack of energy. Not to mention the constant migraines I have, so even though I'm not thinking as much it's still a bitch all the same. Now with the story itself I have had a discussion with someone about how the story is now and have agreed that it didn't feel right adding the harem considering how the story started out. Anko herself is just a fun women to be with and hang out/make out, friends with benefits when they feel like it, but Anko is the only one Naruto has been with. For the times I've seem like he is a man-whore well good, that's the first impression your supposed to get about him and will soon understand where he stands. So just a reminder this is purely a Naruto and Simca story.**

**So I hope you remember the last chapter cause here's the next one, enjoy.**

* * *

_'And even after all that, he has managed to regain his emotions. He only changed when I- "_

_"Hey old man! Wake up!" Sarutobi was brought out of daydream by Naruto's shouting._

_He sighed, "Geez old man don't die on me just yet. You still need to answer my question. Well?" Naruto crossed his arms waiting impatiently for the answer._

_As he continued to stare at Naruto, a grandfatherly smile graced on his lips, "Yes my boy, I believe she would be better off with you in the long run of things than someone else that barely knows her. To be perfectly honest Naruto-kun, I can think of no-one other than you to be the one that would give my Simca the love and adoration she deserves."_

_Naruto looked at his chief with a incredibly look, before shaking his head, "Whatever. I'm done with my report so I'm heading out."_

_Sarutobi nods understanding realizing he had pushed to hard, "No Naruto-kun there's nothing else, so for the time being you'll be on leave until we can find the next one. But what are you going to do for the rest of the day Naruto-kun?"_

_He raised a hand as he was walking to leave, "I'm gonna check in with that perverted old bastard you call a student, because right now I'm really in the mood to fuck something totally up. I'll see ya later old man."_

_As he reached the door from the distance Naruto heard stomping coming from outside the door, getting closer every second, __'Oh damn I forgot about her.'__ "On second thought I'll go my usual route." and made a dash to the side of the room._

_***BANG!***_

_***BANG!***_

_**"AHHHHHHHHHH"**__ a scream came from the other side of the door_

_***BANG! CRACK!***_

_**"WHERE IS HE!"**_

_"Ah Tsunade so nice to see you. You know now that I think about it, that door was unlocked." he thought aloud. She turned to look at him and ask a silent question, promising pain if not answered correctly. So the director pointed to the opened air vent to the side of the room._

_She ran over to the vent and screamed, __**"NARUTO!"**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: For So Long, To Come So Far! Part 2**

* * *

A shout **"NARUTO!"** came from another open air vent which just had it's cover put back on to it.

"Hehehe better luck next time granny." He smirks and walks away to go find his teacher.

**An Hour Later**

_'Ok I'm pissed. I've combed this entire fucking building five freaking times and while in doing so I was nearly caught by that old hag as well. But the reason why I'm so pissed is because the old fart wasn't even there in the first place.'_  
Naruto had entered inside of the Battle Dome by going through the huge doors leading to where the obstacle course was for all riders to race on and train. After he was fully inside the doors began to close shut as he kept on walking he saw Jiraiya sitting in the middle of the room in a meditative position with his eyes closed, "Alright get up on your feet you old sack of shit! I'm going to finally beat you within an inch of your life!" He yelled ferociously.

As Naruto walked he looked around through the area until he made it to the field where he saw Jiraiya sitting in the middle of the room in a meditative position with his eyes closed, "Alright Ero-teme get up so I can put the hurt on you." Jiraiya didn't respond in any manner, confusing Naruto who got closer, "Ero-teme?" He said slightly louder, "Get your perverted wrinkly old ass up you bastar- AHH!" He yelled close to Jiraiya who stood on his hands to kick Naruto in the face in response, sending him to the ground hitting the back of it.

While rolling around on his sides across the floor clutching his nose in pain, "Gah, what the fuck?" he shouted in a nasally way as to his nose was dripping with blood.

Jiraiya who was still on his hands jumped on to his AT's immediately and settled into a fighting stance with a smirk on his face, "Expect the unexpected kid, never drop your guard for a second or that's it!"

Naruto stood back up with his nose dripping blood and slightly off-set, "Oh now it's fucking on!" He said nasally before getting ready to correcting it by cracking it back into place, "You know what, nevermind, I don't care anymore." He let out a strained grunt after cracking his nose back into place, "We'll see how long you keep that stupid look on your face when your ten-feet under!" He placed his thumb on the side of his nose to blow out the blood that had accumulated

Jiraiya laughed derisively, "Hoho, big talk from the runt who hasn't even laid a hand on me after over hours of fighting!" he teased.

Naruto growled at Jiraiya activating his AT's as well and then charged, "Don't underestimate me!" The charge failed miserably when he launched the first punch that Jiraiya caught in his hand before letting loose a stiff front kick to Naruto's stomach that sent him sliding back harshly into the sturdy wall of the field that had stood up to every fight thus far easily.

"Maybe we should just skip the beating today and get to the part where you get carried off by Tsunade before walking home with your usual slight limp?" Jiraiya taunted, "You haven't got what it takes, to take on the legendary Jiraiya!"

Naruto didn't reply back, he simply stood up and put a thumb to one side of his nose to blow blood out which he then went to wipe on his clothes before glaring at his teacher. "Ok that's it. I'm done playing." the wind started to pick up around him as his AT's span against the ground fast creating a dust cloud.

And so they charged at one another again laying into each other. One had the upper hand with experience and the other one was getting the shit kick out of him for nearly four hours and finally the bout came the the end when Jiraiya had enough of the rider.

_'Dammit this kid does not know when to say down. Well I hate to do this, but I got to end it before I actually have to hurt him._' he made a dash for Naruto before disappearing and then reappearing behind him and decided to throw him through the stadiums bleaches.

"Goddamn it!" Naruto shouted bloody as hell as he tried to steady himself standing, but because of his body being severely injured and had a heavy case of blood loss coming from multiple openings on his body. He was having a difficult time at it when he collapsed to the ground, "I'm not done yet. Just give me a minute to stop seeing ten of you and then we can go on."

Jiraiya shook his head in a negative as he deactivated his AT's, "No I don't think so, we're done for the day. Good try, but better luck next time brat." He said when he saw Naruto pick all of the debris out of his legs and arms, and then stand back up, "You're cleaning that up by the way. You still want to fight?"

He glared at the man distastefully, "You through me into the stadiums bleaches and then expect me to clean it up? How about a fuck no, and will you stop spinning you prick your making me dizzy."

"Hmm, maybe I messed him up abit to much?." Jiraiya thought out aloud.

"I'll say you did. Going all out on the brat like that. You should of known better?" spoke new, but familiar female voice.

"I must agree with Lady Tsunade on this one. It seems Naruto-kun has been through hell and back." a colleagues voice offered his reply.

Jiraiya and Naruto recognized it, but while Jiraiya grinned Naruto paled with dread, "Why if it isn't Dr Senju and Professor Yakushi. What can I do for you two this fine evening?" he spoke as he was strutting towards Tsunade, but stopped when she had walked right past him ignoring his crappy pouting attempt.

"I'm not here to hear you talk. I'm here for the little shit as I owe him for a few choice words he had said earlier and then hang up on me." she was cracking her knuckles, "Now come along Naruto, you have an appointment with pain." she bared her teeth at him.

Anime tears we're running down his face, "Can I get a rain check?" Naruto gave a whimper from the threatening aura which was like music to her ears, "I'd rather not, but considering the condition I'm in, I can't run so I guess I don't have a choice." he dropped hid head in acceptance.

Jiraiya stood in the middle of the field as he wiped away blood from his lip, while watching Tsunade literally dragged Naruto across the floor trying to hold on to the fields ground leaving indentations on the ground, "That kid has really grown up alot, since the first time I laid eyes on him." Naruto then started screaming profanities to her and some of his colorful words made Jiraiya sweatdropped, "Yep, way different than before... considering how he was-"

**/Flashback/**

* * *

"Hey sensei, what's up?"

"Ah Jiraiya just the men I was looking for. How have you been?" Sarutobi asked his pupil.

He motioned his hand over at the young black-haired teen with a bandage wrapped around his left eye staring with a emotionless gaze out the window.

"Ahh ok I'll bite, why we're you looking for me and who's the brat?"

"I would becareful of what you say about the boy Jiraiya. It seems Tsunade has taken a likening to the young man in there and will castrate you if she hears you insulting him."

Jiraiya looked at him funny, "Um sensei, the castrating is normal for me, but why would Tsunade care about the kid that much?"

A file was pushed across his furnished black desk, "Read this and then will you only know what that boy has been put through.

Once it was in his hands Jiraiya read over the file case, My god... so Orochimaru did this to him? Where is the bastard now?" he asked his chief going form shock to anger.

Sarutobi let out a puff from his pipe, "He's dead. He died while in the attempt of escaping. To this point I am still unsure on how, but the reports says he had his arm severed to the elbow and was currently bleeding to death. In the end we found his corpse at the bottom of the stairwell which indicates he had rolled down them breaking his neck which was the cause of death.

He threw the file back at him, "If you ask me, he got off easy." he snarled.

"Oh, believe me Jiraiya I know exactly how you feel, same goes for Tsunade."

"So what do we do with him? I mean is there, anything we can do?"

His chief went silent not bothering in answering him.

"I see." he turns to leave, "I think I'm gonna check it out for myself, later sensei."

"Wait Jiraiya. There's something I want to ask of you. "

After listening to his sensei he had left to check on the boy.

* * *

Just after leaving his teacher Jiraiya entered the room containing the injured boy. After grabbing the nearest chair he sat down on the opposite of the table, where he then proceeded to talk to him, "Hey there kid. The name's Jiraiya, care to tell me your name?"

When he asked he got no reply in return, but instead the lad's head slowly turned to look into Jiraiya's eyes with his lifeless one. They say the eyes are the portal to see one's soul, that's why Jiraiya could tell there was no spark of life in it. It was as if his soul had been ripped right out of him and just left the body as an empty husk.

Jiraiya looked unsure on what to do next, but knew he had to at least try and help the boy.

He gave a grin as he went ahead with sensei's plan, "So kid... tell me do you like AT racers? Cause I'm an old pro and I have an eye for latent talent. And I can tell for certain kid you definitely have some talent. So how about this, I'll teach you how to use AT's if you agree to me here and now. So how about it."

The boy still gave no response to Jiraiya's offer.

_'Well it was worth a try.'_ He sighed, "This is going to take awhile." Jiraiya droned.

**/Flashback End/**

* * *

"I'm glad we we're able to finally get through to him in the end!" Jiraiya said, rolling his shoulders out.

"Now…" a perverted grin took over his face, and with a gleeful voice, "Now that I'm finally done for the day I'll go catch up on some research." and so he raced off to the nearest hot-springs.

* * *

On the way back to the Institute for AT Business & Development Naruto was still being dragged against his will to the medical department of the building for a full analysis.

"Old hag, let me go! I have a prier engagement that can't be missed."

"That ain't gonna work on me brat so shut up.

~Come on. Let me go.~

"Shut up brat we're almost there."

"Are you certain he can't be let up on his own, Doctor?"

~Come on. Let me go.~

"I said shut it! Kabuto you know full well that once I let go of the little menace, he's just gonna bolt the first chance he gets.

~Come on. Let me go.~

Both Tsunade and Kabuto reach the clinic with they sanity still intact. "Let's get this over with so he can just get out of here." she spoke as she threw him onto the patients bed. But he was lighter than usual so when she had gone to look at him her eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger and started to growl.

Her assistant nurse Shizune opened the curtain up to see what the problem was, "Doctor what seems to be the troub- Oh... I guess he did it again."

What the both of them we're now looking at was a life-sized doll of Naruto from shades to shades to his black-hair, but it's what he was doing that annoyed Tsunade. The Naruto doll had it's index finger pulling his eye lid down along having it's tongue out.

~Come on. Let me go.~ The voice recording was coming from the dolls mouth by a sewn in tape recorder.

_'He did it again alright and when I get my hands on him I'm going to strangle him!'_ Tsunade had steam coming out of her ears as she finally lost it, "Grrrrrr, **NARUTO!**"

* * *

After six hours later of excruciating hell, school has finally let out for the day.

Simca left school with her friends, but not after changing into her out of school clothes. Her usual black police cap with a pair of square goggles with green strap attached to the hat. A simple sailor uniform with a short skirt and green cuff links and neckerchief. She also has black fingerless gloves finally she wears a pair of green AT boots that go almost above her knees. After arriving at _Cafe la Day_ the friends all sit at a big enough table.

Miki who sat by Simca's side who was stirring her sundae with glee.

"So how did everyone do in there exams?" Simca asked to get the talks started.

"Ohhhh, mine was hard and I had stayed up all night studying for it too. Yum." Miki's sour pout disappeared when having a scoop of her ice-cream sundae.

Simca turned her abit to face the silent one of the group Rui Hiragana. She has shoulder length purple-hair and has blue eyes. She's the quiet type who doesn't talk often other than giving a nod or shake of her head to reply. She doesn't show her emotions, but does tend to become embarrassed if you know what buttons to push,

"..." Rui looked at Simca and gave a peace sign.

Simca giggled, "I see. "

Sitting right next to Rui was Aiko Misato. It seems the reason for Aiko's attitude is because of the last male acquittance she was with. The only thing she knew about him was his name, Uzamaki. By her description he had black spiky hair, blue-eyes that we're covered by black shades with abit of stuble on his face and was now dubbed the only guy who had refused to sleep with her. At the moment the currently angry Aiko was scoffing down ice-cream which made Simca jealous. She has a killer body and even after all the food she eats she never tends to gain any weight from it. She has shoulder length wavy lavishing blonde-hair that parted to one side, with a cowlick on top. Her eyes we're green that always seemed to have a constant look that makes it look like she's staring.

_'It looks like she's busy, so I'll ask her later.' _Simca thought.

On Aiko's right side and on my left was Telletha Manswan who was currently telling to stop Aiko from eatting to much or else she'll bring it up. She's a sweet caring girl who has very long silver-hair and purple eyes. She isn't of Japanese nationality she moved here when she was little, she looks towards Aiko as an older sister type and wants to be more like her, more her out-going personality than her track record. She also happens to be the richest one out of all of us.

"So how did you do, Telletha?"

Turning away from the gluttonous pit that is Aiko, she gave an embarrassed look, "Oh, I'm sure I did well in them all except Home Economics."

Aiko stopped her gorging to look at Telletha, she licked her lips, "Home Ec? Are you sure you studied properly for that?"

While turning red in embarrassment, "Oh well... the butler and nanny we're to busy to help me... so I thought I could do it myself." she nervously replied.

Aiko had her eyes narrowed," And by doing it yourself, you mean never getting anything done, am I right." Aiko always knew what happened at Telletha's mansion as she's been there more times than any of the others.

Telletha couldn't do anything as she was being looked down upon, " I, uh... no." she stated lowly.

"That's what I thought. You know what that means?" she said giving her the _look_.

"Please no." she squeaked,

"That's right, Punishment!" she said as she lunged for her friend grabbing her struggling form, " No, please let me go I'm sorry."

"Nooooo, ahhhh." Telletha squealed as her friend licked her face then went to nibbling on her ear, making her voice become even sweeter.

Everyone in the group except for Rui laughed at this scene since it this wasn't new for her. Aiko can be to over enthusiastic when comes being affectionate towards the adorable Telletha.

***Ding, Ding***

The bell of the cafe's door jiggle as person had just entered heading towards Simca and her friends, "Hey, Simca can I get a minute of your time?"

Simca turned to the Cafe's entrance to see Spit-Fire walking towards her table.

"Hey Spit-Fire, what are you doing here?"

"A privite word if you don't mind?" he spoke to her as he looked at her friends.

Simca nodded in reponse while turning back to her friends, "I'll just be a minute." she stood up and went over to the corner bench.

"What was that about do you suppose?" Aiko asked.

"Who knows?" Miki curiously.

After about 5 minutes past since Spit-Fire started to whisper into Simca's ear and finally giving a nod of approval he left to go spread the word.

Once Simca had sat back down she saw the looks she getting from her friends, "Ok, what is it?"

"Simy are you going out with Spit-Fire? You two seemed awfully chummy with him whispering softly into your ear like that?, What was that about, hmmm?" Aiko teasingly wiggled her eyebrows.

Simca rolled her eyes at Aiko, "Don't be ridiculous Aiko, me and Spit-Fire are only friends."

"Friends who become something more after time." stated Aiko who was now cleaning Telletha's pouting face of her saliva with a napkin, "You never know until you try right?"

As Simca was about to reply she was interrupted by Miki, "Actually she's right Aiko. I know she doesn't have a thing for him."

Simca smiled and was about to thank her, that was until she opened her mouth again, "I know because she like someone else!"

Silence came to table 4.

While having a mask of decorum on her thoughts and faint blush on her face read otherwise, _'Miki, you idiot! Don't go telling them that!'_

Everyone at the table we're now silently looking at her.

Aiko had a Cheshire cat smile, "Is that so... and who would that be?" she asked hoping to get some dirt.

I glared at Miki who had mouthed a what look like "I'm sorry it just slipped."

I look towards Rui who nodded wanting to know as well, while Telletha sat with her head tilted cutely.

When Simca thought all was lost she remembered something important, "OH what do you know it's that time again. Sorry everyone I have to go pick my little brother up so I guess I'll see you all later, bye's" and she left in a hurry glad not having to tell her friends yet.

* * *

Across from _Cafe la Day_ on top of the roof was Naruto watching Simca resit with her friends after speaking Spit-Fire.

"Hmm, seems flamey wanted to talk to Simca about something and if I had to guess, I would say there's gonna be a meeting tonight."

"Hmm should I go or not?" he asked himself furrowing his brows.

Naruto perked up all of a sudden as if being shocked. He frowned as he closed his eyes,after what seemed like five minutes he gave a solemn sigh, "Ahhh, fuck! Ok fine, you win! I'll do it, but if I do it. I'll do it my own god damn way." he spoke to himself as if there was another standing with him, "If it will get everyone off my back, then I'll do something just to get them to shut the fuck up." as he roughed his hair with his hand he gave another sigh.

"Then I better go prepare, if I want to make this work." and with that headed off to his apartment to get his things together.

* * *

**Later at night - At the big meeting at the park square**

After stopping by his apartment Naruto arrived at the meeting spot. But as he arrived he met up with one of his parental guardian's Koroji, "Hey old man. What's been happening?"

"Ohohoho, nice to see ya boyo." the small old man replied as he gave Naruto slap to the side of his thigh, "Been breaking anymore hearts lately, hehehe."

He started to rub the back of his head giving a cheesy grin that Jiraiya would be proud of, "Hehe don't you know it." he spoke proudly, but then gave a face of horror as he realized something and started to sweat, "Ah hehe... um, old man tell me... you wouldn't happen to know if um... Mikan is here by any chance... would you?" he now spoke in fear as he feared for his manhood.

The old Air Trek rider gave a chuckle as he gave a wide grin, "Hehehe, oh don't worry about that me boy. The only member of Sleeping Forest here is a newbie, so your safe... for now."

Naruto gave sigh of relief, but then looked at the old man funny, "Hang on. You said there's a newbie for Sleeping Forest? When did that happen?" he asked curiously.

Koroji gave a shrug, "It makes me wonder too. Oh well I've spent enough time here gotta get me back to the missus. (1) I'll catch ya later sonny!" and off he went jumping and spinning like a little acrobat.

After raising a hand in good-bye Naruto rolled into the park.

When he got to the center of the park he could hear laughter all around.

"Either someone is getting the shit beat out of them or it's Simca is picking on a newbie. I'm gonna bet on the latter."

"Oh hey come on hold still!" a 14 year kid cried out.

"Hmhmhm, if you want it bad enough you'll have to catch me." laughed Simca as she kept dodging the kid.

After shaking his head in amusement Naruto over heard some others talking.

"Is that Ikki?" spoke Kazu

"No way. What is he doing here at the big meeting?" replied the smelly pig boy Onigiri.

_'Ikki huh? Maybe I can use this in making the first move.' _Naruto thought as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Hahaha close. Oh nice try. Hahaha missed again." as she had her back turned she never saw the person come up behind her.

***SLAP!* *BZZT!* **

"Ekkkk!" Simca jumps in surprise as her ass had just been slapped hard which felt like an electric shock, she turns around to see who did it only to see a young riders with shades and a orange bandanna waving his hand at her with what looked like one of those electronic hand zappers on it.

~"Hi, there."~ Naruto spoke.

Simca was still dazed by the zap that she didn't have time to move to dodge the next slap that came from behind.

***Slap!* **

"Yeeeaaaaahhhh!" Ikki shouted in victory as he manage to slap his sticker on Simca, but while he was ecstatic everyone else we're in complete silence.

"What? No way?" Ikki stopped celebrating as he then turns back to the pink-haired goddess to see a new emblem on her and it was on another.

Naruto cringed by thought of what was gonna happen to the kid now, "Was that my fault, my bad."

"Uh oh." said Kazu

"Oh shit, a challenge has been played."

"Man and it's up against the Skull-Sader's too, tough break."

As he pointed to himself Ikki looked dumbfounded, "Uh d-did I do something wrong?"

Simca answered for him, "Not bad rookie. You've got alot of guts to be challenging the Skull-Sader's with no teammates backing you."

He rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, " I sure am." until realizes that was a bad thing, "WAIT! Are you saying I have to fight?"

"Well like duh." Simca replied wearing a wide smile.

"What the hell? Not you again?"

"Huh?" Ikki turns to see the bald leader of the Skull-Sader's glaring at him. _'Oh shit not them.' _

**On the outside of the park**

RMV's we're stationed outside of the park.

"What the status of groups C through E, is everything ready to go?"

"C Group is ready sir, but D Group and E Groups are not ready yet. We still need some more time to prepare."

"Then hurry it up and get your asses in gear, before I have to whip you to make you do it!" the silver-haired commander of the operation Kaito Wanijima threatened his subordinate by flailing his whip make a snapping sound.

"Y-Yes s-sir!" he ran off to inform his colleagues to speed up the operation.

"Soon, soon we'll be getting these bastards off the street for good."

**Back in the park**

"Oh yoo-hoo?" Simca raced to him while calling out.

_'Yoo-hoo? Who says that anymore?'_ he gave her a glance, "You need something?"

"Actually I was wondering I don't see an emblem on my butt?" she says while rolling next to him after the little kid who was known as Ikki or Baby-Face took off after the Skull-Saders, "Since you did slap me there, with a buzzer of all things."

While still rolling he gave her a side glance from out of his shades, "Oh, that's because I'm not with a group." he continued on with a smirk, "By the way... you have a nice feel to your ass."

She gave him a eye smile," Why thank you-."

He gave a smirk, " It was so fine I just wanna turn that ass red." he gave her a wink while smirking, waiting for a response.

She gave him a wink back before giving him a wide smile, "Oh by all means go right ahead. Nothing, but a little rubbing will cure that right up. Are you up for that challenge, Mr Uzamaki?" now her smile was starting to creep him the hell out, but he knew she was only goading him on.

Uzamaki was just a second name he liked to use around people he didn't know or didn't know him well enough. Both of his eyebrows raised up, "So you know who I am?" he then gave a perverted grin, "Wow. I'm really that famous... that's totally sweet."

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a "Are you serious" look, " Your name isn't that famous as you wish to believe, I only know of it because of a description I got from a friend of mine who you apparently never slept with her. She's out for your head as well as your balls, just so ya know."

_'The only reason I didn't go for her was because she's your friend, but now look where that has gotten me she wants my head on a platter. Why do I have all the luck?'_ He shrugs, "Trust me, if I had a yen for everytime I heard that."

"Ri-ght, well penny pinching aside." she giggled, then span around on her AT's to look at his face, " If your not part of a team what are you doing here?" she questioned him.

"Oh I'm here for the refreshments." he replied sarcastically.

"Cute." she was still wearing that smile. " But cuteness aside, why have you?"

He shrugs, "I heard there was supposed to be a big meeting so I thought I would check it out, no other reason really."

"You look like a newbie to me. This is only for riders who know what they are doing."

He shrugs indifferently, "Meh, I beg to differ, Ms Simca Sarutobi."

She turned her face and turned towards him slowly and smiles, "So you also have heard of me, hm… so my reputation precedes me… oh joy" ." She said knowing full well she was famous considering she is the leader of Genesis.

He gave he a gave her another perverted grin, "That and it's on the front of your panties." she looked confused, "When you turned to see if there was an emblem on your ass, I quickly lifted the front of your skirt up to take a look what was under the hood." he shrugs, "I had a feel of the caboose so I thought what the hell."

Simca gave him a wily grin, "Mmmhmm and tell me did you did you like what you saw?"

Uzamaki shrugs, "Meh I've seen better." he lied through the skin of his teeth.

The people in the vicinity that heard that we're gobsmacked the same went to Simca who kept it to herself, but even though she didn't show it she was a goddess on wheels and her figure was AA+ so to hear a comment like that made her twitch in anger.

While giving an eye smile her eyebrow began to twitch in agitation, "Oh, it that so and mind telling me who that would be, hmm?"

Naruto tipped his shades to her and smirked, "Now if we're to tell you that we would be here aaaaaall night long." he dropped his smile as he begin to sniff something.

"Alright you lot! Freeze! This is a round up."

Uzamaki looked at the cop and pointed to him and smiled, "Heeeey, I thought I smelled some bacon."

The statement annoyed the cop trainee, "I said freeze dirtbag!" pointing his tazer gun at Uzamaki.

He then frowned before giving them the finger, " How about you take a sugarcoated fuck off instead?"

To this day it was still unsure, but if you listen carefully on the wind. You will hear the maniacal laughter of a crazy midget in a orange straitjacket, laughing his ass off.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Asked an annoyed Spit-Fire.

"You mean besides it being funny?" he replied back looking at him as if he was stupid.

"But did you really have say that?" asked a semi-laughing Simca speeding across the rooftops, along with Uzamaki and Spit-Fire.

"I couldn't help it. It didn't look like anyone else had something to say, so I got first dibs. Besides did you see the look on his face. *sigh* priceless." he replied with a smile.

"Do you ever take things seriously?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes I do, sex is one of them, but that's mostly for fun. But I do take AT battles highly more serious when the need calls for it, but even then I'm not even trying my hardest. Which reminds me, what are you doing later? You wanna head to place and take a ride on the famous ride that is the Uzamaki?"

"Hmm nah it wouldn't be that much of a ride." she replies with a smile.

He gave a mock pout, "Oh, ouch you certainly don't pull your punches do you." he then gains a competitive glint in his eye, "Alright then, how about we have ourselves a race? My bloods already pumping to get started."

She gave him an on-going look as she made another jump, "A race... really, right now? As we're being chased by agitated cops who are now out for your blood right now as we speak?"

He blinked at her and gave a thought about the question before answering, "Is there a better time than any?" he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"You not much on the times are ya? I wouldn't do that mate, she best that there is thanks to who her father was and his training regime, so a rookie like you ain't got chance to match her top speed let alone keep up. It would be a waste of time." Argued Spit-Fire who was racing besides them.

Uzamaki now glared at the interrupter, "Oi, governor. Listen and listen well, one I'm not ya mate and two I didn't ask for your fucking opinion, so stop cock-blocking and stay out of the conversation before I have to head butt you to knock you the fuck out." Uzamaki mocks him while making a British accent.

Spit-Fire stopped to glared at him, he then activated his Flame Regalia, " If that's a threat I'll take up the chance to burn you alive."

Simca who also stopped look at the interesting development taking place infront of her, but could hear sirens coming so there was no time for this unless they wanted to spend a night in jail.

"Oh boys. As fascinating it is to watch you two matching ego's, now isn't the time. So Spit-Fire cool it, Uzamaki put you penis away. Now isn't the time for this we need to leave now."

"Of course Simca. " After saying that he de-activated his regalia, but still glaring at Naruto.

"Hey! Your lucky my dick isn't out or you would either scream and run away or get on your knee's and serve me." he pointed to Spit-Fire then to Simca, "Hopefully you would go and you would stay, but that's just me." he shrugs.

The flame rider looked Naruto distastefully, "You are one vulgar individual do you know that?"

Naruto gives a mock bow, "That's just the way I roll. Now let's get going Ranga, Blossom." At that he jump to the near by rooftop to speed ahead. "Unless you want to be tag team in lock up?" he shouts out behind him.

Spit-Fire gritted his teeth at the foul mouth man, he turns Simca, "Simca let's go another way. The way he's going leads to the mariner and there's not many escape roots there- huh?" When he looks at her it looked like she was in a trance, " Simca are you alright?"

Simca eyes we're wide with shock, she could of sworn for a second that she had just seen a ghost of the past.

_'That name. I haven't been called that for the longest time. The only one who ever called me that was-'_

"Simca!" he shouts with worry since he's never seen his friend like this before. She snapped out of the trance, "Huh?",

"Simca snap out of it we got to get going."

She heard him well enough, but for some reason she got a nagging feeling that she should follow after Uzamaki. "Spit-Fire I'm gonna go after him. The idiot probably doesn't know where he's going." She gives a convincingly laugh and jumps to the roof to follow the same route Naruto took. " You take a different route and trust me I won't get caught."

"Simca wait!" he shouted, but also heard the sound of AT's getting closer, "Dammit I don't have a choice now do I." he says to himself, activating his regalia and sped off in his planned direction leaving a road of flames behind hoping his illusions would lead the cops away from Simca's direction, _'Becareful Simca, there's just something about that guy that reeks danger. I sure hope you know what your doing.'_

At this point in time as Simca made tracks following after Uzamaki all the while ignoring the storm clouds forming in that direction.

* * *

As Simca sped along the roof-tops trying to catch a glimpse of Uzamaki, jumping and gliding from roof to roof which if anyone saw her doing so, and thanks to the wind picking up it looked like she was really flying.

She was now trying to see if she can spot Uzamaki in the general area, but couldn't see any trail of his, "Where in the world did he go? There isn't many places to go so where?" She saw something up ahead and thought she had found him.

As she entered a construction site she happened to notice something or more like someone on top of a spire that was being built. To her it looked like a male who she could tell it was considering his height and build was waiting for someone to show up. But that didn't make sense no one was in the vicinity of her location, so by her logic that could only mean he was waiting for... her.

She stopped off the nearest crane tower, "I finally caught up too you. Your a hard fellow to track. Now what was the idea of coming all this way? You know your going the long way around by coming this way-" she stopped talking as just realized the person wasn't him, "Oh sorry. My bad I thought you we're someone else."

* * *

Play ( Breaking Benjamin - the string quartet - a yellow sky )

* * *

The individual didn't reply to her, as he stood still he had his arms folded in front of him and kept his eyes steady on Simca's. Which she was a little disheveled by it, since the clouds we're covering the moon so his entire body was drenched in shadow the only thing Simca can see clearly at this point we're both of his eyes that we're peering through a mask, but the most strange thing about them. One was blue, the other was red.

"You look familiar, do I kno-... " she had spoken in shock, when the clouds parted ways allowing this person to be illuminated by the moonlight. She was then finally able to recognize who the individual was as she saw him this morning on the news. " You?"

He stood at 6' 2" wearing a long arm red trench coat with the collar pointing up. Orange flames scorch the bottom while having nine individual straps hanging from the middle of it, which we're now flapping in the wind. Wearing a black muscle tank-top that looked like an undone straight jacket, with a pair of black cargo pants. His AT's we're custom designed to look like spirals are encircling them. I it was one thing that froze her blood cold, would be the eyes that we're peering out of his particular mask, **"It seems you finally recognized me then Simca the Swallow, as we finally have the chance to talk face to face. Allow me to introduce my self. I am the new found rider that now governs the Maelstrom Road. I am known by many names, for others I'm known as The Walking Maelstrom the one who leaves top ranked AT riders devastated in his path wherever he goes. But the one I'm most famous for, is my favorite thanks to this particular mask I wear."** He tapped on the fox shaped mask he was speaking through.

"**They call me,** **The Flying Fox!**" he spoke as a gust blew there way knocking his hoody down to reveal his spiky hair as his trench coat flap in the wind.

As they stared off against each other one facing of against each not moving an inch. While Simca mind was still in shock, The Flying Fox while not shock had one thought on his mind.

_'This has been a long time coming, Simca-chan.'_

**Third chapter End.**

* * *

(1) I didn't know if Jaba and Koroji together, but the missus part is for the fact that she works him hard as a wife.

**So how was it. I think I did the end quite well. I was having trouble trying to find a suitable song for his entrance, but then I remembered I had this song which fit in well. Now I got a picture of the mask that he wears, but I don't know how to put it on my Bio. So until then you'll have to wait for it.**

**Now this and last chapter we're supposed to be one big chapter, but I thought I could make it go longer. I was having a thought on which I should update next. I'm thinking Mission School Rumble. Rise of the Black Wind I'm really stuck on. I'm not well informed on the works of the world of Final Fantasy which I was going to add others, but wound up stuck.**

**My thoughts recently on new stories? I was thinking a Naruto and a Highschool of the Dead fic, since it's just a great show.**** But my time will probably be taking up thanks to Super Nova and migraines. **

**So review back and tell me w****hat are your thoughts****. Until then.**


	4. Author's Plee

Author's Note

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

**(**/Raveman/ - I haven't been on due to work and since writing doesn't pay may bills I have to work more so I can't spend all the time on here sorry. Now when I was told about this I didn't believe it, but after checking it out myself I was shocked then angered. Why the hell was created in the first place if not to display the works from people who put there blood sweat and tears into a lot of them just for it to deleted without even a warning. I don't understand if this was such an issue then why didn't the site bother to make an option for MA stories instead of introducing a new implement as Image Managers? Yes that's going to be a very useful option. Where the hell are our rights!) **Delete this note if you decide to res****end it.)**

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

ruto-kun-nata-chan

Raveman2

**The above are the views of me and other few readers that we wish to get across to the administration... it is for them to consider to take our views or not... so please no reviews and flaming and spamming and so on...**


End file.
